A Special Night
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: It's the 1000th episode of Monday Night RAW, and all of the Superstars are celebrating! Of course, in the WWE, when someone has a party, they have a PARTY. Anything can happen tonight...Many characters! Definitely rated M! Some slash, some not...Y'all know me by now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Special Night

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker, Triple H, Kane, Vince McMahon, Eric Bischoff...and many others!

**Disclaimer: **Adult themes, slash, femslash, non-slash...and other stuff, haha. Rated M, for sure.

**Summary: **It's the 1000th episode of Monday Night RAW, and all of the Superstars are celebrating! Of course, in the WWE, when someone has a party, they have a PARTY. Anything can happen tonight...

* * *

"Happy one-thousandth RAW!"

That was the cheer of the night as several bottles of expensive wine were opened, and many glasses poured and passed around. Huge quantities of food were being devoured, and everywhere you turned, you could catch a glimpse of a wide smile, or a few ringing notes of joyous laughter.

It was a good night, tonight.

The main room—thankfully large, and located in a hotel far from the arena and rabid fans—was packed full with Superstars, Divas, and everyone who had anything to do with the WWE in the last 20 years that could be there.

At the front of the room, holding his glass high, using a sturdy chair as an improvised podium, Vince McMahon surveyed his Kingdom, as he liked to think of it.

'I did this,' he thought with a wide, proud smile. 'I took what my father started, and made it into an international sensation...and all of these people here are with me.' His eyes fell on a few faces in particular. 'Some of them have been with me more than their own families...'

An uncharacteristic tear began to form in his eye, but Mr. McMahon wiped it away as quickly as it appeared. He lifted his glass even higher, raising his voice over the din, and the laughing, and the loud, happy talking in the room.

"I want to thank every single one of you magnificent bastards for everything!" he called out, receiving a rowdy cheer in response. "Now, let's get this party started! I rented out the whole hotel, and tonight, you're free to do whatever the hell you want." He paused, eyes going over the gang of hooligans that was Degeneration X.

"Well, _almost_ anything," he added with a growl, climbing carefully off his pedestal. "Don't kill anyone, and leave me the hell alone tonight!"

There was a smattering of laughing in the room, concentrated among the DX army, Vince noted with a scowl.

"Those brats will be the death of me," he sighed to himself, emptying his glass in one, monumental sip.

Still, the night was going well so far, with the music of a good quality, and the drinks of an even better caliber. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, with many of the current wrestlers talking with the older ones, getting tips, while the veterans caught up with one another, and talked about the good old days.

Slowly, people began to disperse; some in pairs, some in large groups, and some alone. Many were headed off to bed, due to the lateness of the hour, and the exhaustion brought about by the excitement of the day.

Vince had determined to stay as long as he could—chatting here and there, intimidating the younger Superstars, and such. However, when the clock struck 1:00am, he quietly slipped out of the room, leaving his empty glass abandoned on a table, a furtive smile on his lips.

* * *

"Alright guys, the Boss is gone," Road Dogg reported, hands mimicking binoculars at his eyes. "Let's get out of here and raise some hell!" Billy Gunn high-fived his friend, the two of them putting their arms around each others shoulders.

Shawn nodded, looking at Hunter and X-Pac. "Yeah, let's go. I've got a nice room for us on the top floor. It's really nice, and big, and we can all stay there together, and joke around and eat until the morning. Plus...the other guys can climb in the window easily, when the time comes. Room 215, I think..." He reached into the pocket of his camo pants and pulled out a key.

"Yup, room 215," he confirmed, tossing it to Pac. "You three can go on ahead; Hunter and I have to take care of something before we meet you guys up there."

Billy Gunn raised an eyebrow, lips curling in a mischievous smile. Dogg snickered.

"Take care of something?" Billy asked, pretending to be stunned. "Whatever could you mean by _that_?!"

"Oh, _that's_ what they call it now?" X-Pac laughed. "Glad you two haven't changed at all..."

Triple H turned to Shawn. "Yeah, man, what _do_ you mean? Are we gonna do it somewhere secret tonight, or something, because I really need to get some food in my stomach first-"

A rare blush crossed Shawn's handsome features as he shook his head. "No, no, we're not going to do _that_. At least, not yet...We have to find _someone_ before we can settle in for the _night_..."

It may have been the look in Shawn's blue eyes, or the strange emphasis he put on the word "night," but Hunter suddenly understood what the smaller was saying, and nodded in agreement.

"You're right...We have to find him..." The Game turned to the other three, some of his best friends in the world. "We'll see you guys up there...Be good, and don't bully Kid, okay?"

X-Pac scoffed. "Bully me?" he asked incredulously.

Shawn laughed, and gave him a pat on the head. "Well, you _are_ even smaller than me..."

The members of DX shared a laugh at the old joke, just happy to be together again, even if it was only for a little while.

No matter how little, or how much time they had together, they were going to make every second worth it.

* * *

_Looks like it's going to be an interesting night..._


	2. I'm Back

_This chapter was inspired by the lovely and awesome LC Hime! (smiles)_

* * *

"You could have just come to the party, you know."

"I prefer that we have a private party."

Vince McMahon stood across the room from Eric Bischoff, who was wearing a full suit, tie, and wicked smile.

"A private party, huh?" Vince asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have something planned?"

Eric threw his head back and laughed wickedly. "Sit on the bed, Vince," he commanded in a low voice.

"Eric-"

"Sit down, and shut up! Now!"

The head of the McMahon clan blinked twice, very unused to being given orders, and even more unfamiliar with obeying. Still, he knew Eric must have had his reasons...

As calmly as he could, Vince sat on the edge of the bed, hands resting on his knees.

"Well, I'm sitting," he said with more than a little bit of attitude. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Now, let's hit...my...music..."

He reached over and pushed play on his mp3 player, which had been hooked up to small but powerful set of portable speakers.

Vince's eyes grew wide as the oh-so-familiar song began to play:

_ I'm back, and I'm better than ever.  
Got a knack for making things better.  
Face facts, cause your opinion don't matter.  
This maniac is gonna step on whomever. _

Slowly, and to the beat on the music, Eric Bischoff began to strip.

He slipped the suit jacket easily off his broad shoulders, revealing a plain white shirt and blue tie underneath. Never taking his eyes off Vince's, he began to undo the buttons of the cuffs, lips curling in a smile.

"You know, I always did hate wearing these damn monkey suits," he said off-handedly, sliding his hands up his chest and to his tie.

"And these...contraptions...are the worst! I get hot just looking at one, much less nearly choking myself to death trying to look fashionable with it!"

Vince swallowed hard, feeling a thin sheen of sweat breaking out over his forehead. "And speaking of hot," he muttered.

_It's time, get in line,  
cause I'm gonna make some changes.  
Kicking ass, taking names,  
cleaning house, oh baby.  
I'm burning out the deadwood,  
burning down time.  
Cause there's only my way, so get your ass in line._

By the time Eric straddled Vince's lap, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and the clasp on his pants was undone, the faintest bit of his underwear poking above the quickly-sinking hem at his waist. With total abandon, he kissed Vince full on the lips, tongue roughly tasting the inside of his lover's mouth. He had planned on going a hell of a lot slower, but when he had climbed on Vince and felt the older man's hard-on against him...

Well, it's really had to keep one's composure in such a situation!

With his eyes closed tight, Vince turned his head to the side and tried to gasp for air. He was suffocating. The nearness of their bodies, the heat growing both within and without him.

"I'm going to have a heart attack," he gasped, as Eric forced their mouths together once again, grinding his muscular body against McMahon's.

"I'll resuscitate you," Bischoff joked breathlessly when their lips parted again, panting as he tossed his shirt away. "In the meantime, though, you deserve a proper celebration for your achievement on this glorious day!"

Vince paused, and looked into Eric's dark eyes, cupping the younger man's face with his large hands. "I couldn't have done it without you," he admitted sincerely. "I...I needed you even back then, I need you now..."

Eric gently put a finger against Vince's lips. "And I need you to be quiet," he said with a laugh. "No sentimentality, at least not for now. Right now, I just want to fuck."

Mr. McMahon's chest puffed out on its own. The man in front of him knew him better than anyone else in the world. Of all his accomplishments, of all those things he treasured, Vince knew that the love he shared with Eric was the greatest of them all.

Yes, this was a night for celebration indeed.

"Well then, let's fuck."

_It's all talk. They say that I've lost it,  
but talk me down, and I swear it's gonna cost ya.  
Now I'm back, to boss a few morons.  
To never count me out is one thing you can count on._

Eric moaned loudly, bent over the edge of the high bed as Vince thrust roughly into him.

"Fuck...Vince...I wanted to top..." he gasped between breaths.

The head of the WWE laughed heartily, sweat pouring from his head and down his back.

"On _my_ special night?" he asked, changing the angle of his thrust and making Eric cry out. "No chance in hell, Lover Boy."

Bischoff gripped the sheets in front of him, gritting his teeth as his body shook.

'Well, this didn't quite turn out like I thought it would,' he thought in the haze, noticing absently that he was still half-dressed. 'But I can't complain...'

Vince gripped Eric hips tightly, pulling their bodies even closer together, going in even more deeply than before.

Unexpectedly, Eric's hard cock began to be brushed roughly against the sheets and mattress, the intense friction and the feeling of being filled from behind driving him temporarily insane.

"V-Vince, I-I..."

Before he could even complete the sentence, his world was erased in a bright white flash, and long moan escaping his lips as his seed shot from him.

Vince was caught unaware by Eric orgasm, and with a cry of his own came hard, spilling his seed into Eric before they both collapsed onto the bed.

A long, silent moment passed, before both men looked up at one another, satiated smiles on their faces.

"Ready for round two?" Eric asked with a smirk, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair.

Vince laughed, standing stark naked and proud on unsteady legs.

"Is Hell hot?"

_It's time, get in line.  
cause I'm gonna make some changes.  
__Kicking ass, taking names,  
cleaning house, oh baby.  
I'm burning out the deadwood.  
burning down time.  
Cause there's only my way, so get your ass in line._

* * *

_Whoo! A hot night indeed! More to come, of course, featuring many of our dear ladies and gents!  
_

_In the meantime...Review? (wink)  
_


End file.
